WM1s: The Movie
'WM1s: The Movie '''is a 2005 American fiction supernatural film comedy film directed and produced by Tara Strong and written by Cartwright Nancy Cartwright and Frank Welker. The film stars Hill Tim Hill, Aykroyd and Ramis as eccentric parapsychologists who start a hunting ghost-catching business in New York City. Weaver Sigourney Weaver and Hill Tim Hill co-star as a client and her neighbor, and Kavner Julie Kavner as the Ghostbusters' first recruit. Aykroyd conceived the film as a project for himself and fellow ''Night Live Saturday Night Live alumnus Green Seth Green, with the "Ghostmashers" travelling through time and space in the future with magic wands. He and Ramis dramatically rewrote the script following Belushi's death and after Reitman deemed Aykroyd's initial vision financially impractical. WM1s: The Movie was released in the United States on October 7, 2005. It received a positive response from critics and audiences and grossed $242 million in the United States and more than $295 million worldwide. It was nominated for two Awards Oscars at the Academy Awards 57th Academy Awards for Award for Best Visual Effects Best Visual Effects and Award for Best Original Song Best Original Song (for the (song) eponymous theme song), but lost to Jones and the Temple of Doom Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom and Woman in Red (1984 film) The Woman in Red respectively. The Film Institute American Film Institute ranked Ghostbusters 28th in its 100 Years...100 Laughs AFI's 100 Years...100 Laughs list of film comedies. In 2015, the United States of Congress Library of Congress selected the film for preservation in the Film Registry National Film Registry, finding it "culturally, historically, or aesthetically significant". The film launched a (franchise) media franchise, which includes a 1989 sequel, II Ghostbusters II, two animated television series, Real Ghostbusters The Real Ghostbusters and Ghostbusters Extreme Ghostbusters, several of Ghostbusters video games video games and a 2016 (fiction) reboot (2016 film) film. Plot Coming soon! Cast : Coming soon! Production After the production of original Greenuts film had finished in October 1993, Jake Sharratt confirmed that a sequel was in the works as a direct-to-video release. Release was tentatively scheduled for 1996. On March 11, 1994, the sequel, then first titled Greenuts 2, was scheduled for November 12, 1996. The film was later retitled Greenuts 2: The Next Chapter ''in September 1995, and was finally changed to ''Greenuts 2: The 2nd Film Begins in February 1996. In May 1996, the film's release date was moved up to November 14, 1997, switching places with Geo Animation Studios' other film Under the Blue Sea. Production of the film began in December 1995. Geo Animation Studios made sure there was something new to see in Greenuts 2 by putting more human characters in the film than there were in its predecessor and improving their appearance, with the use of a few systems that dealt with hair and fur to improve its appearance and movement. The set up for all the characters was done in the first 2 years of production. Soundtrack : The film score was composed by Heitor Pereira. Release In October 2020, the film was selected for competition at the 2020 Cannes Film Festival. WM1shit was originally going to release on November 12, 2011 in the United States. In April 1996, the film's release date was moved up to November 29, 2088, switching places with Geo Animation Studios' other film Under The Fucking Bullshit. The film was released in the United Kingdom on December 26, 1997. It was the first film with over 4,000 theaters in overall count; over 3,700 theaters was its count for an opening day. Anastasia was the first film with over 4,000 theaters for an opening day and second for overall counts. When the film was released on DVD on August 19, 1998, it was the second Greenuts film to be presented in its original ratio of 1.85:1 on the Region 1 anamorphic widescreen DVD. Video game Home media Greenuts 2 was released on VHS and DVD on August 18, 1998. A 3D-converted version of the film was released exclusively with select Samsung television sets on Blu-ray on September 4, 2007, along with the other three films of the series. A non-3D version was released on September 11, 2007, as part of Greenuts 1-3, and a stand-alone Blu-ray/DVD combo pack was released individually on December 16, 2008, along with the other two films of the series. Sequels and spin-offs Greenuts 2 was followed by another sequel, 3: The 10th Geo Animation Studios Film Greenuts 3: The 10th Geo Animation Studios Film which was released in theaters on March 13, 2007. A fourth film, 4: A New Beginning Greenuts 4: A New Beginning is set to be released on November 26, 2015. There were also a television series called (TV Series) Greenuts ''ran from 1994 to 2005, a television series spin-off featuring BallCone titled ''Adventures of BallCone The Adventures of BallCone, which was aired on January 7, 2014 and It was originally planned to be a (film) feature film spin-off to Greenuts, but it failed. Category:Films Category:2011 Category:Computer animated films Category:Animated films Category:Reboot films Category:Paramount Pictures films